Sencillamente maravilloso
by Genee
Summary: Para el proyecto 1-8, intercambio navideño 2017-2018./ La vida se componen de instantes que para muchos no significan nada, pero para otros son sencillamente maravillosos. [Para Livi chan7]


Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Fic para el intercambio navideño secreto del foro proyecto 1-8.

Para Livi chan7

Sencillamente maravilloso.

"La vida es una serie de pequeños momentos maravillosos; los más sencillos la hacen incluso más especial" —Livi chan7. Basada en el libro "Dios vuelve en un Harley".

.

.

Desde que Ken perdió los beneficios de la semilla de la oscuridad, se le dificultaba mantener el ritmo en actividades que solían ser fáciles para él; jugar fútbol y hacer goles magníficos, como por ejemplo.

En la prueba para ingresar al equipo de fútbol en la preparatoria donde Daisuke y los demás asistían, muchos estudiantes mantenían altas espectativas del muchacho. Ken sentía la presión.

Las pruebas preliminares las pasó con una puntuación estándar. La segunda prueba consistía en jugar con miembros del equipo ya existente. El equipo oficial se repartió en dos equipos para cubrir la cuota de los muchachos nuevos. Daisuke y Ken vestían los chalecos rojos, el otro equipo chalecos azules.

Ken no era tan rápido como en el pasado, no era atrevido, no tenía elegancia y no marcaba goles, en absoluto.

Les costó pocos minutos a muchos darse cuenta de la farsa que representaba Ichijouji-kun. Era un tipo normal, un jugador que no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Al ver las miradas enojadas y prejuiciosas de los miembros de su equipo al ir en desventaja, Ken pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de intentarlo. Sabía que no podía recuperar su estilo de vida anterior, no la quería de vuelta, esa vida de perfección, pero jugar fútbol le divertía y era una faceta suya que no quería dejar ir; sin embargo estaban perdiendo por su culpa, no lograba encajar un solo gol en la red, pese a su notable esfuerzo, iban directo al palo, fuera de la arquería o eran atajadas por el guardametas.

—¿Qué pasó contigo, Ichijouji? —le recriminó un joven de chaleco rojo después dever cómo hubo fallado el último tiro a la portería—. Apestas. ¿Se te olvidó cómo hacer goles?

Ken bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado.

Se sorprendió al sentir en su hombro una palmada amigable; Daisuke le sonreía afable.

—Vamos, todavía podemos remontar ese gol de diferencia —dijo.

—No sé si... —Daisuke apretó la mano sobre su hombro.

El desfile de dientes y mirada agradable de Daisuke, lo hipnotizó.

—Ken, vamos. —Animó—. No estás solo.

Dicho aquello, dio una corrida para cubrir el lugar de la alineación. Ken quedó suspendido en sus pensamientos, la frase «no estás solo» retumbó sus tímpanos.

Se pusieron en sus pocisiones, Ken y Daisuke como delanteros. La jugada comenzó en los pies de un centrocampista, dirigió el balón a Ichijouji, quien era marcado por dos defensas del equipo contrario. Amagó una finta a la defensa, arrastrando otra marca y, justo cuando todos pensaron que se había deshecho de los defensores y haría el gol del empate, Ken dio un pase a Daisuke que estaba sin marca. El gol fue inevitable.

Todos sus amigos fueron a felicitar a Daisuke. Ken lo miraba sonriente, había encontrado la manera de seguir adelante.

El juego acabó con una victoria de tres goles a uno.

—Bien hecho, Ichijouji —El mismo muchacho que lo juzgó ahora lo felicitaba, se sintió bien el ser halagado por sus compañeros.

Daisuke se cambiaba de zapatos cuando Ken llegó a donde estaba él.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Daisuke levantó la mirada del suelo a Ken.

—Entraste al equipo porque jugaste muy bien hoy, pero si quieres agradecer brindándome un jugo de maracuya, por mí perfecto.

—Estando en el juego pensaba que no volvería a ser un buen jugador como antes; todos me odiarían por no ser lo que esperaban, y pudo suceder de no ser porque me ayudaste estando allí adentro del campo.

—A ver, Ichijouji, ¿de qué hablas? Todos los pases a goles fueron por ti. Me hiciste quedar bien delante de los nuevos.

—Pero fue gracias a ti que comprendí que no tenía que volver a ser el de antes. Me hiciste ver que no estaré solo nunca más y por eso dejé de intentar meter goles. Ya no estoy solo. Yo... no tengo por qué cargar el peso de ser el único protagonista; jugar al fútbol con amigos es divertido.

Daisike rio para no dejar ver a Ken lo emocionado que estaba; lloraría a causa de esa emoción si no cambiaban el tema. Ken sufrió luego de darse cuenta del mal que hizo, escucharlo emocinarse y, encima, tener que ver con ello... sacaba su lado más sensible.

Como señal de gratitud Ken le invitó a Daisuke la bebida, él aceptó porque debían de celebrar el triunfo.

Daisuke lo ayudó a avanzar sin saberlo, con una simple acción le hizo ver que no debía mirar hacia atrá, que no caminaba solo, que siempre tendría un amigo; Ken jamás lo olvidó, cómo el peso sobre sus ojos se aligeraba al compartir las responsabilidades con sus amigos, un pequeño momento maravilloso que le ayudó a dar un paso más directo a la libertad, lejos del Káiser, de las sombras que lo ía sin egoísmos, su destino era el de estar siempre acompañado, caminar era mucho mejor si así era.

* * *

Espero te hay gustado y disculpa la tardanza.

Tuve problemas para buscar un tema acorde a los personajes y la cita, justo cuando se me ocurrió esta y comencé a escribir, me quedé sin internet y anduve dos días de viaje en carretera. Lamento la tardanza.


End file.
